Naruto: Clash of the Moon fanged Warrior
by BlackFrost92
Summary: This is a story about a strange girl named Okami who comes to the leaf village, asked by many to come in and be apart of team seven. Little does Naru and Sakur know, she is the Lobo Jinchuuriki... NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES DX


Naruto

Naruto and Okami

Chapter 1

Okami woke up and looked around. She sat up and seen her wounds had healed a lot since then. She got up and went outside.

"Ah, I'm suppose to meet Kakashi sensei at the training grounds today" She seen it was really early and so took a bath. She got dressed soon afterwards and headed out. She wondered if that boy was ok.

Naruto woke up and yawned sleepily. He looked out. He went into the kitchen and got himself some instant ramen and milk. This time he made sure it wasn't spoiled. He started to eat.

"Hmm…I wonder who Kakashi sensei was talking about" He said as he took a bite.

When he was finished he ran outside towards the training grounds. When he got there he saw Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan!" He yelled. She looked towards Naruto. He ran over to her.

"Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head. Naruto grumbled. "Who is this guy we're gonna meet?" Naruto grumbled some more. They sat there for about ten minutes when a girl showed up. It was Okami.

She looked up. "Hm? I see kids are here but, where is Kakashi-sensei?" Okami turned her attention to the boy then was a bit surprised. ("th-that's the boy from last night!") She yelled in her head. She stopped when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Ah, Okami, I was wondering when you would show up" She turned around and seen Kakashi-sensei reading his book as always and yet still speaking. "Naruto, Sakura come here" He said.

"Hai!" They said in synch as they walked over and stopped when the were a few feet in front of Okami.

"I would like you to meet your new teammate, Okami" They gasped. "I'll let you get to know each other, Okami, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." They both blinked then bowed.

"It is nice to meet you Okami" Sakura murmured. They stood up. Okami was shocked. "Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

This broke Okami out of her trance as she quickly exclaimed, "H-Hai!" She bowed.

"Now, how about you three start training, I'll be back later to check up on you" Kakashi said. Right after he said this, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Okami walked up to Naruto and looked at him intensely. "What are you doing?" He asked. Okami blinked and looked at him straight in the eyes. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" She said excitedly and ran over to the training grounds with Sakura following. "Ok Naruto, show me what you got!" Okami said in an excited tone. She was only checking Naruto over to make sure he was ok to fight. Naruto grinned.

"Alright! Just don't expect me to take it easy on you!" He made a handsign. "Shadow clone Jutsu!!" He yelled and four clones appeared by him.

Okami smirked. "I don't expect you to." She made all 12 handsigns while saying. "Tsuki Fang no Jutsu!" She yelled as a poof of smoke engulfed her and she became a white wolf with yellow eyes and stood their ears pointed forward, tail down, front paws together with her backlegs parted. "Wolf style!" She ran at Naruto. Naruto ran right back at her! Okami ran a little faster and tackeled one of the close and then onto the other three. She bit down on one's shoulder, jumping out of the way of the other, grabbed a kunai knife out of the clone's pocket and throwing it at the other clone. She turned around and bit down on the neck of the other clone, making it disappear into thin air.

Naruto looked around to see no more clones, but it was good for him. He made more and they all ran at Okami again! Okami smirked, she knew the real one was not there. She heard a bush move near her, her fangs bared she jumped at it! Naruto let out yelp as he was pinned to the ground, and if it was a real battle, Okami would of killed him with her fangs.

"Best two out of three?" She said while her tail seemed to swish back and forth, in a sort of wagging motion. Naruto smirked.

"This one's not over yet." He disappeared! "A clone? How?" Okami said as she landed on the ground. She heard him and seen from behind her he was coming in with a straight punch! Okami jumped out of the way, but Naruto landed on the ground and swung his feet underneath her legs! Okami smirked right before he did and grabbed his leg with her mouth, and swung him behind her! He went flailing into the air as Okami landed on the ground the opposite way she had faced before. Okami jumped up at him and bit down on his clothing again.

"What!?" Naruto said between his screaming. Okami threw him down on the ground making a small indent in the ground. Okami did a front flip and landed next to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a sympathetic tone as she detransformed into her human self crouching down by him on her hands and feet. "Let me catch my breath and it's the best two out of three!" He said. Okami grinned.

"Alright!" She ran over and got ready for another fight.

Sakura was watching but depressed as she thought about Sasuke. "She's seems to be almost as good as Sasuke…" She said as she sighed heavily, placing her chin on her knees, arms crossed around them.

Okami got ready again, but noticed Sakura was feeling down. "Hmm…" She made the 12 hand signs again and transformed into the same white wolf. She trotted over to Sakura and wagged her tail. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Okami? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Okami barked and ran over to a tree, grabbing a stick and bringing it back to her.

"Well…alright" Sakura said as she grabbed the stick._ "Even if it is a little weird…"_ She threw the stick into the sky, Okami sped after it. Naruto came over to Sakura.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked. "I never met someone that liked to play fetch…or ever fought in a transformation like her, I mean, I've seen kiba do it before, but his dog transforms, not him. Well, he can transform into that two headed dog thing…ahh you get the point right?" Naruto asked.

"Yea I know, It is a little weird, but she never seems to care what form she's in. did you see the way she stood by you after she threw you down? It was as if she was part wolf or something" Sakura replied back. "Well to answer your question" Mamori had come in behind them, scaring them half to death.

"AHH!" They both about fell forwards.

"Oh sorry about that" She said as a sweat drop came up behind her head. "Well, I come from a village not far from here, and it's made up of nothing but Shapeshifters..."

"What's a shapeshifter?" Naruto asked. Okami sat down.

"A shapeshifter is a person that can transform into an animal, unluckily, mine was a wolf." Okami's facial expression changed into a depressed far away look.

"What's wrong with a wolf?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah their cool" Sakura assured her.

"Yeah...I guess your-"

"Wolves are blood thirsty scoundrels that kill for sport" A boy replied. Okami shot back a look at who said that. It was Kane, a shapeshifter that came from her village a long time ago, but left when he was 5 to the hidden leaf village to live with his father.


End file.
